custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's at School?! Find the Classic Collection Tape!
Barney's at School?! Find the Classic Collection Tape! is the 10th episode of Barney Hunters. It aired on November 30th, 2016 Plot Thanksgiving vacation is over and Hope returns to her college life after an adventure in Texas. Unfortunately for her, Barney decides to tag along to school with Hope because of a sense that he might be able to find the next tape which is supposedly hiding in the school. .. Summary Hope is getting ready for another school day, she is putting what she needs in her bag and is getting ready to set out. Barney feels a presence and asks to go to school with her. Hope tells him he can't because people will get suspicious about a talking dinosaur doll in a place meant for higher learning and education.... When Hope goes down for breakfast Barney sneaks in to her backpack and hides in there. At school, Hope orders the toast and bacon deluxe as a good luck breakfast snack before class, Monique appears with Chloe and asks her what's with the big breakfast. She explains it's a huge snack for the final coming up soon, and Monique tells her she's out of her mind for ordering something as huge as a donuts express and is about to dine in and the donuts suddenly disappear. Hope then suspects something is up, and then goes to the outside. Revealing the secret, Barney reveals himself as he snuck in with Hope to find the next tape. Hope explains that if Barney is seen by humans, then people will not only laugh at her but be suspicious and it isn't like they're going to Texas. Hope reluctantly lets Barney stay at the school but must stay close to her side and then realizes she'll be late to her English final. Barney tries to catch up to the bag, but then uses the opportunity to explore Hope's school and causes mischief while Hope takes her final exam. After Hope takes her final, Hope sees all the mischief Barney gets in to and hears about a flying dinosaur doll making the school haunted. Hope decides to go after Barney and catches him in the kitchen with his face nearly in the potato casserole and Hope leads herself out of the kitchen and races outside the classroom. Hope scolds Barney for messing with her school, but explains on Earth, college is more than just play it's work as well, and asks if any humans saw him. He is about to answer, when professor Peters appears and asks her about the talking doll flying around the school. Hope tells him someone caught it and sent it to a Goodwill. Professor Peters then tells her that it's great that she got someone to catch the mysterious creature because she was going to test on it if no one caught it. Hope then takes Barney out and says he saw one human but then ends up telling him that he was lucky not to be caught. Meanwhile, Cyrus is recovering from his last battle with the Barney Hunter, Diamonde insists on going to Earth himself and defeating her. Barney has a presence of the Classic Collection tape that is next to be found and leads her to an abandoned classroom, which shows nothing, but Diamonde appears as a teacher and summons SchoolySchooly, Hope then uses the opportunity to transform. SchoolySchooly then chases Hope through the school and nearly destroying the school, Hope fights SchoolySchooly. Hope explains that school is just as important as eating or drinking, especially college, and uses the Crystal Star Wand to purify the monster, which becomes "Barney goes to School" which becomes very ironic. Later, Hope buys two ice creams, one for herself, and one for Barney to help cheer him up. Hope then apologizes for earlier and tells him she should've listened to Barney the first time when he told her about the tape. Barney then tells her that it's okay and that now they've got their tenth tape. Hope then looks up at the clouds and smiles. She realizes that now she doesn't have to worry much. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes